Party
by Big Meanie
Summary: He didn't show up to the party til later...


Party

A/N: My little collection of Shadow and Cream fics is growing more and more. It makes me happy to know people like them and save them to their faves to read them whenever. Anyways this is like a sequel to "Shopping" because it takes place during the party mentioned in it. You don't necessarily need to read "Shopping" to read this. Nonetheless, it's my usual cute and sweet Shadow/Cream friendship fic. Well...until a certain part with Sonic... Rated T for mild violence.

_He didn't show up to the party til later..._

The get-together party was going well. Amy hosted it with Vanilla and spoke to all the guests who arrived. She spoke to the members of Chaotix and chatted about the latest Mobian fashion trends with Rouge. Vanilla served as co-host and walked about making sure everyone was ok. Her daughter cane up to her and tugged at the cuff of her glove.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Vanilla asked Cream.

"Mama, Mr. Shadow's not here." Cream said sadly, her Chao had a sad expression as well.

"Oh," Vanilla looked around and saw no sign of the black hedgehog. She looked down at her daughter before stopping to her level.

"I'm sure he'll come soon dear. Don't worry." Vanilla reassures.

"But Mama, Mr. Shadow's the only one who didn't come yet! The party been started." Cream whined.

"I promise he'll come." Vanilla kissed her daughter's head tenderly. "I promise. Try to have fun in the meantime dear, until Shadow comes."

"Ok..." Cream really didn't want to, but she didn't had a choice.

Silver and Knuckles was playing darts on the nearby tree while Blaze watched them in the shade. Cream spotted Vector attempting to hit on her mother and she giggled in amusement at his antics. Espio shook his head watching them from where he was with a cup of fruit punch in his hand.

Tails and Sonic was at the buffet table eating chili dogs made from Vanilla's secret recipe.

"Damn this is good!" Sonic said with a mouthful of chili dogs. "Vanilla put her foot in it!"

The mutant fox chuckled, taking his time with his food.

"Sonic slow down! Let someone else eat those!"

The party was overall happy and cheerful save for the eldest hedgehog's absence. Cream kept looking over the hill to see him, but she didn't. She took her mother's word that he'd come so she decided to distract herself by interacting with Charmy who was glad to keep her company in the meantime.

While Charmy was busy rambling, Cream spaced out as she thought about Shadow...

X-X-X-X

He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a walking corpse with his bloodshot ruby eyes and blackish-gray bags under them. Today was the day of the party and he's an hour or two late. He didn't directly promise the little rabbit that he'd come, but then again, he knew she was waiting for him. Knowing him and his current state, he'll need to freshen up to look presentable—especially since Sonic was there and would likely start something if he had as much as a quill untucked.

He heads for the shower, turning it on it's coldest setting and stepped inside after stripping himself of his shoes, gloves and inhibitors. He just stood under the water staring at the dark gray title giving the bathroom a sleek modern look. He shampooed his quills and washed his overall body until fifteen minutes later he was done.

He was wasting a lot of time, but he remembered the party started two hours ago so it wasn't finished yet. As he got ready, he thought of Cream the entire time and knew to except to be 'glomped' by her the moment she sees him. He smirks at the adorable thought before fixing his inhibitors on his wrists and ankles before walking out the door. He checks that his door is locked before teleporting to the station.

It was busy today. Humans and Mobians bustled though the city streets and Shadow had to make sure to avoid the crowds as he made his way to get a train ticket. He went to the Mobian's ticket and booth and got his ticket to board to the Mystic Ruins. He hardly used the train given he could've easily Chaos Controlled there, but to teleport in the middle of a party full of people he treated like dirt save for one innocent little child made Shadow scowl as he took his seat. The train took off and Shadow found himself in the Mystic Ruins faster than he expected. It took 45 minutes to get out there. Good time he guessed and got off the train and into the station where he walked down the wooden steps and onto open land.

It's not like he had a phone to ring up Rouge or Amy to tell them he was there. He had to traverse the untamed jungle for the party. He sniffed the air in attempt to pick up the food from the party's scent, and after straining his nasal sensors, he picked up the faint smell of chili and began skating towards the direction. Avoiding trees, brush and overgrowth, Shadow found himself nearing a clearing and spotted a large hill overlooking a small lake with a waterfall. The sound of music, laughter and smell of food was strong just over the hill. Being cautious, he looked over the hill and spotted everyone chatting and partying away like expected. The whole gang was there—something Shadow expected but silently wished wasn't the case. The less people the better in his opinion.

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream squealed causing everyone to look up where he was. Shadow's ear twitched. The rabbit had been expecting him as he predicted. He teleported from his location to right in front of her surprising her. Knowing what she wanted, he got down on a knee and held his arms out for a hug. Cream giggles as she ran into his arms and nuzzles his chest fur acknowledging the fine smell of his shampoo.

"You came Mr. Shadow! Mama said you would!" Cream was overjoyed to see him while everyone watched the adorable sight while saying 'aww'.

"Well, Shadow's got a soft spot for the kiddo, doesn't he?" Rouge commented sweetly. Amy smiled. She been known that of course.

"I always knew Cream was the reason why he's been somewhat more friendly towards us now. I just wish he'd be sweeter to everyone else."

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog, smiling. "One day he'll open up hon, just give him some time."

After Shadow let go of Cream, the young rabbit pulled him over to her mother where she smiled. Obviously Vanilla was telling her daughter that she kept her promise of waiting for him to come. Sonic looked over at Shadow from his position near the waterfall and instantly felt jealous for some reason. Tails noticed the change in behavior of his blue friend and questioned him worriedly.

"Sonic? What's the matter?"

"Shadow's here. He's got everyone's attention." Sonic stated.

"Obviously, all he did was hug Cream. No big deal..." Tails said and Sonic scoffed.

"'No big deal'? He's interacting with people Tails! Strange isn't it?!" Sonic yelled to the twin-tailed fox who rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, I don't see what's your problem. Cream's the only one interacting with him and there's nothing wrong with it. She likes him."

"I know she likes him Tails! She likes everyone she thinks is nice and friendly, but Shadow is sure as hell unfriendly and not nice!"

"Sonic, why are you worried over how Cream interacts with Shadow? If he's comfortable around her then leave him alone. He's not bothering anyone." Tails looked back to see the hedgehog retreating over to a tree far from where everyone was. Cream following behind him like a duck.

"Look he's going over to stand under a tree away from everyone else." Tails pointed out.

"With Cream, fool. With Cream." Sonic added bluntly. The fox rolled his eyes and got up.

"You're emitting some bad vibes bro, I'm gonna see if Knuckles is around and be with him for a while." With that said, Tails walked off to find the red echidna leaving the blue hedgehog burning with anger.

X-X-X-X

Shadow wasn't aware that he was being watched. He often found somewhere furthest away from anyone so he could fold his arms and brood though he had Cream tag along with him this time. The two chatted, but Shadow was more distant. Cream nonetheless kept small talk with the elder hedgehog and kept him company despite his silent wishes that she mingles with others.

He wasn't comfortable letting the others see his cuddliness to her, but the hug earlier was an exception. He just didn't expect the crowd to watch him while saying 'aww'. Shadow narrowed his eyes when Sonic came into view and stopped just few feet from the two.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see."

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow deadpanned, back against the tree and arms folded.

"Nothin'. I'm just here to say hi that's all man." Sonic kept casual despite the young rabbit smiling up at him unaware of what he was planning.

"Go drown in the waterfall, Faker. Leave me alone."

"But what about Cream? Aren't you gonna say something to her?" Shadow raised an eye ridge at the blue hedgehog in confusion.

"The youngin knows to leave me be."

"But I watched you talk to her since you came! You didn't tell her to go away."

"Mr. Sonic—"

"Not now Cream I'm talking to Shadow." Sonic stopped her. "Shadow just admit that you and Cream got something goin' on."

"What?!" Shadow snapped suddenly. "Do I look like a pedophile to you, Son-ick?! How dare you refer to me as that!"

Everyone's attention went to the small hill. Amy ran up there as fast as her pigeon-toed legs would let her.

"What's going on up here?! Shadow why are you yelling?!"

"Faker thinks I'm in a relationship with Cream. He's calling me a pedophile." Amy's eyes widened before she glared over at Sonic.

"Sonic! Why would call Shadow that?! He would never harm Cream to be like that! How could you judge him just because he's open with her?!"

"A-Amy, I wasn't tryna say it like that—"

"Enough!" Shadow roared, pulling himself off the tree. "I had enough of this bullshit!" Shadow pointed at Sonic, eyes cold. "You're the pedophile around here! Get your mind out the gutter thinking of me and this rabbit like that!" Shadow growled.

"Then open up to the rest of us for once! Your ass is always in the back brooding!" Sonic retorted before Shadow sucker punched him in the jaw, sending him stumbling back before the blue hedgehog tackled him and both tumbled down the hill into a table.

"Guys!"

"Cut it out!"

"Enough you two!"

Fists went flying and insults were hurled as the two male hedgehogs fought like two pit bulls in a kill ring. The fight ended abruptly when Shadow shoved Sonic into the water and he panicked like he was gonna drown, that is, until Vector walked into it to pick him up. He turned bright red. Shadow humphed before teleporting somewhere; leaving everyone baffled at what just occurred.

"Oh my goodness, where has Shadow gone?" Vanilla asked.

"He probably went home that no good son of a bitch." Sonic grumbled, dusting himself off after Vector let him go. Cream ran from the hill, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Mr. Sonic! Why you hurt Mr. Shadow?!" She screamed. The blue hedgehog was startled by her anger.

"Cream, I'm sorry. I really am I-I didn't mean—"

"You made Mr. Shadow go away! Now he'll never come to parties again because it's all your fault! I hate you!" Cream ran off leaving everyone surprised.

"Cream!" Her mother called her tenderly, but her daughter ignored her as she ran off into the thickness of the forest.

"Not cool man." Vector said to the blue hedgehog.

"Big Blue look what you've done now, hun. You hurt the little one's feelings and made Mr. Mean and Brooding mad." Rouge added.

"Your behavior ruined the party." Espio said.

"I can't believe you did that." Tails said folding his arms. "You're lower than I thought."

"Sonic, leave, NOW." Amy said pointing in the direction of the station.

"But guys—"

"GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" Amy screamed, whipping out her hammer. The blue hedgehog sped off into the forest leaving the scene.

"I guess the party's over..." Amy shrugged her shoulders sadly.

X-X-X-X

As everyone predicted, the black hedgehog teleported himself back home, slamming his bedroom door closed to the point that the hinges broke but he didn't give a damn—it broke before when he had a fit of rage. He ripped open his nightstand and whipped out tobacco paper and a small bag of weed. He rolled up the weed and lit it, smoking it to calm himself down. He had just been insulted by that blue idiot—referred to as a pedophile by him just because of his sweet little interactions with Cream. It made him wanna rip his hand through his chest and rip out his heart and intestines just to mount his head on his wall.

Shadow sat down at the edge of his bed, still inhaling the smoke. The weed's affects quickly calmed him, but he was obviously still upset with the matter. He'll no longer attend a party hosted by Rose or Ms. Vanilla ever again. The ring of his doorbell brought him back to reality and he angrily glared at his bedroom door. He teleported to the front door and peeked outside to see Cream sobbing. He opened the door and knelt to her level.

"Dearheart, what's wrong?"

"Why Mr. Sonic thinks your bad Mr. Shadow?" Cream sobbed. Shadow furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"Don't worry about him. I don't even want to hear his name right now, Cream. I'll no longer go to any events Rose or your mother hosts, understand?"

"I still want you to come..."

"Not with that blue motherfucker's attitude I ain't. Excuse my language, but I don't want to be accused of anything and it's the exact opposite of what I intended." He puts a hand on her shoulder and glared into her eyes.

"For the time being, I'll just stay at home. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Stay with Rose and Big. I'll let you know when I'm ready to be with you again." He gives her a small smile. It was a fake smile, but he wanted the crying girl to understand that it was temporary what he was going to be doing. She shook her head before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shadow. I didn't mean for this to happen." Cream apologizes.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, dearheart." Shadow reassured her while rubbing her back.

Afterwards, Cream went back home leaving Shadow to continue smoking in his bedroom in peace.

A/N: Wow, I made Sonic a bad egg lol. I made him like my new username! Great job Sonic, you made the little rabbit cry. Nonetheless, I hope it was enough action and drama on one end and friendship and cuddliness in the other. Remember my little one shots are unrelated to each other save this one serving as s 'sequel' to "Shopping". I know this story's good enough for a fave and review!


End file.
